


Le prince et sa ville

by Eilisande



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans les contes, le Prince Charmant épouse sa princesse et ils vivent heureux et ont beaucoup d'enfants. C'est faux. Après l'amour, le divorce est toujours survenu. Mais le Prince Charmant n'est pas pour autant dépourvu de cœur et s'est découvert un véritable Grand Amour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le prince et sa ville

**Author's Note:**

> Fables appartient à Bill Willingham.

Dans les légendes, après avoir sauvé, ou embrassé, ou reconnu sa princesse, le Prince Charmant l'épouse, et ils vécurent heureux en ayant beaucoup d'enfants.   
Tout le monde le sait.   
À la fin de l'histoire, le prince et sa princesse vivent toujours heureux à jamais.  
En vérité, c'est parfaitement faux.   
Vous êtes vous demandé pourquoi le prince du conte s'appelle toujours Charmant ?   
Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit du même homme.  
Un seul et unique homme qui a élevé la tromperie au rang d'art. Il a eut plus de maîtresse qu'aucune homme avant lui. Il travaille d'ailleurs toujours à prendre une avance considérable pour ne jamais être détrôné de ce titre peu enviable. Il est séducteur et volage, adroit avec son fleuret comme avec sa langue. Sa goujaterie lorsqu'il en a terminé avec sa conquête est également sans égal.  
Il a épousé Blanche Neige, et l'a trompé avec sa sœur jumelle.   
Il a divorcé.   
Il a épousé Églantine, la Belle au Bois Dormant.  
Il a divorcé.   
Il a épousé Cendrillon, se sachant incapable de rester fidèle à une femme.   
Il a divorcé.   
Depuis, il vit aux crochets de femmes naïves, se faisant dorloter, leur volant leur argent et leur cœur, et les abandonnant toujours.   
Sur un homme pareil, les médisances coulent comment sur du verre. Il ne les entends même plus, pour la plupart d'entre elles.   
Il en est toutefois une qui revient régulièrement à ses oreilles.   
On dit que le Prince Charmant n'a pas de cœur, et qu'il n'a jamais aimé une seule de ses conquêtes.   
C'est faux, mais peut de gens le savent.   
Blanche Neige sait qu'il l'a aimé, et que leur divorce est autant de sa faute à elle que de la sienne. Églantine le sait également. Cendrillon n'y croit pas, elle. Elle est la plus amère -d'aucuns diraient la plus réaliste- des trois.   
En réalité, il les a aimé, toutes les trois. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, et il est désormais incapable d'aimer pensent ses trois ex-épouses, parfaitement d'accord sur ce point. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

Seul le Prince Charmant sait la vérité. Il a aimé quatre femmes, et il en aime encore deux.   
Églantine lui est aujourd'hui totalement indifférente, et Cendrillon l'agace prodigieusement.   
Mais Blanche Neige, sa première épouse, il l'aime encore. À sa façon. Suffisamment pour se battre en duel à mort pour éliminer une menace sur sa tête (le trésor de Barbe-Bleue n'étant qu'un bonus). Assez pour assister avec anxiété à son accouchement à côté du futur père. Assez pour comploter afin que Bibgy Wolf, le Grand méchant Loup qu'elle a épousé revienne à ses côtés, et leur offrir un sanctuaire où vivre. Ce n'est plus tout à fait de l'amour c'est... du respect, mêlé de honte, et d'amitié. Blanche Neige l'ignore. Elle ne comprendrait pas sans doute.   
L'autre femme dans la vie du Prince Charmant, c'est Fableville, cette communauté de réfugiés dont il est devenu le maire pour s'amuser et par cupidité. Avant d'être élu, il a dit que Fableville était une femme qu'il séduirait comme les autres -après tout, aucune femme ne lui résistait, n'est-ce pas ?-.   
Il a séduite Fableville, et a été élu. Il a alors découvert la réalité du travail de maire, les compromissions, les mains sales, le peuple en colère quand il ne tient pas ses engagements...  
Ses trois ex-épouses étaient persuadées qu'il partirait dès le premier mois. Mais contrairement à ses habitudes, le Prince Charmant n'a jamais abandonné Fableville. Il persiste, et apprend à la diriger, maladroitement. Là où il est brillant par contre, c'est pour la protéger. Il passe ses nuits à concocter des plans contre l'Adversaire, ce Fable qui désire écraser les quelques centaines de réfugiés des royaumes féeriques qui se terrent en Amérique. Ses plans sont remarquables, et réussissent la plupart du temps.   
Fableville l'aime, le méprise, le conspue, l'admoneste, lui fait des reproches, le trompe, mais il reste auprès d'elle. Aucune femme n'a sut le retenir, mais Fableville, la seule à ne l'avoir jamais vraiment aimé, elle seule à sut se l'attacher. Elle ignore ce qu'il fait pour elle, mais peu lui importe. Le Prince Charmant ne cherche plus à la séduire. Elle peut le mépriser, lui la protégera quand même. Jusqu'au bout.


End file.
